


Question of the day, do you actually like me? Or do you just want attention

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa wonders if he actually deserves his lovely husband.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Question of the day, do you actually like me? Or do you just want attention

Oikawa was sitting on his couch. He was staring at the TV with his husband's head on his shoulder, fast asleep. Oikawa barely payed attention to his boyfriend talking to him, his mind was going crazy and his destructive thoughts were at their highest.

'he doesn't like you. He's only using you. He never takes you on dates, he's obviously just using you. Break up with him.' 

He tried to settle the terrible thoughts by thinking of all the amazing memories he had with Koushi.

~.~  
"Kawa!" Koushi ran behind the bleachers while two other teams were playing on the court, which muffled their conversation from others.

"Hello to you too, Suga-Chan." Oikawa caught the running boy and spun him around, before letting him down.

"Happy birthday!" He handed him a small black box, it had a hand tied red bow on top. 

He smiled and gently grabbed the box from his boyfriend. "Koushi..." He took out the ring and read the small words imprinted on the inside.

When he started to read the letters, Koushi began to speak.

"Will you promise to be with me? Maybe even forever?" Koushi asked.

"Are these..?" He put the ring on his finger.

"Promise rings, We'll hopefully be together by the end of college and we can get married then." Suga felt giddy as Tooru put the ring on, he spent all night preparing for such a little lasting moment.

"Give me your hand, Koushi." Oikawa held out his hand, his palm facing the sky as he waited for Koushi's.

Suga huffed and began to think, 'i can put on a ring myself- wait he's trying to be romantic!' Suga laughed and put his hand on top of his.

Oikawa leaned in for a kiss as he slid the ring into place. "Now and forever, Koushi." He said as he kissed him once more.  
Suga had smiled into the kiss.

~.~

"Koushii, You've been studying all day! Give me some attention." Oikawa grumbled as he laid against his Fiance's back.

"Tooru, I'm studying Give me a minute." Suga typed and typed away on his computer for hours. He barely even took breaks to eat or use the bathroom.

Oikawa hated when he would get like this, always neglecting his needs.  
He stood up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen. 'if you wont take care of yourself, i'll do it for you.'

Oikawa was in the kitchen for a while which made Suga worry. "Tooru? What are you doing?" He asked.  
When he didn't get a response he got up and walked into the kitchen.

Oikawa had made his favorites. "Tooru.." He smiled and walked towards him a pecked his cheek. "Thank you Tooru."  
"Welcome Koushi."

~.~

Oikawa was nervous had his hands were shaky. It was his wedding day and at any moment, the love of his life would be walking down the isle in a white suit.

When the music had began to play his nervous only got worse.  
Suga had finally began to walk down the isle, his tuxedo had a patch of blur fabric stitched into it, making Oikawa a little confused.

When Koushi was finally on the alter he whispered to Oikawa, "It's part of the shirt i wore on out first date." He smiled a goofy smile.

Oikawa laughed under his breathe and whispered back, "You're so cute."

"No you are." Suga laughed.

~.~

"Tooru?" Koushi's voice had knocked him back into reality.

"What is it?"

"You weren't listening were you?" Suga sat straight up and looked at him.

"Sorry i was just thinking."

"Of?"

"You of course."

Suga smiled, and kissed his cheek. "No fair." He grumbled and laid on Tooru's lap.

"Since you weren't paying attention to me i'll sleep right here." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you Tooru."

"I love you more Koushi."

Oikawa looked at his husband, admiring his adorable face. 'yeah, i definitely deserve this."

Oikawa leaned down and kissed his sleeping husbands forehead.


End file.
